


Three Days on a Drunken Sin

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Krogan!Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: A visit to a bar leaves Krogan with more than one problem to deal with.
Relationships: Krogan/Original Male Characters, Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Kudos: 3





	Three Days on a Drunken Sin

The obnoxious noise of the tavern hit Krogan in the face as soon as Krogan pushed the door open to enter. He glanced around slowly, his olive skin glimmering in the light of the flickering torches used for light in the tavern.

No one seemed to notice his entrance, and that was just how he liked it. His boots thudded against the wood floor as he strode past the normal tables, and headed towards the bar.

Eyes traced his movement the entire way, watching him as he settled down to the bar, and ordered a drink for himself. 

Krogan was staring down at his half-empty mug of ale, when he felt the prickling of eyes on his back. He stiffened, cautiously turning his gaze to glance over the patrons, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Everyone was still laughing and chatting with one another still, and he turned back to his drink, finishing the rest of it with a scowl on his face. He was probably just imagining things again.

He set down his mug, and it was then that there was the faintest of touches on his shoulder.

“I don’ know wha’ a purdy thing ‘ike you’s doin’ ‘ere, but ah ain’t one to ‘omplain,” The voice’s words were slurred, the owner obviously drunk. 

Krogan huffed deeply, rolling his eyes, as he glared at the man who sat down next to him, grinning ear-to-ear.

“‘Ow much would ye pay for a night wit’ ya?” Krogan’s eyes widened at that statement. He hadn’t really thought about it, but, with him wearing his attire; a pair of slimming, black slacks, with a bright, flashy crimson shirt that glittered gently in the light from the crushed beetle shells that the cloth had been covered with, and the short, red and black tuninc he wore underneath his shirt; he looked like a prostitute, in a way.

“I am not a mangy whore,” Krogan hissed out, glaring at the man, who chuckled pleasantly.

“Ah never said anyting bout ye bein’ one,” He prodded. Krogan’s face scrunched up in disgust, already knowing what the man was going to say. “Ah ‘s just wonderin’ how much ye’d cost. Ah have mo’ tha’ e’ough gold.”

Krogan affixed his gaze to the man, wrinkling his nose. Even if he was a prostitute, he wouldn’t want to lay down next to this man, let alone sleep with him. His skin looked slimy, as if it were coated in a layer of grease, with his black hair slicked into a neat, tidy mop facing towards the back of his head. The man was also obviously quite rich, considering the bright violets and ruby red he wore, that were stretched over a thick, meaty abdomen, plumped with fat.

“No,” Krogan stated. “I’m not for sale.” He turned back to the barmaid, who poured him another mug of ale.

Krogan placed a few gold coins down on the br for the woman, and she smiled kindly.

“The man piped up again as soon as she was gone, and it was then that he wrapped a greasy hand around Krogan’s waist, pulling his chair closer.

“Ah be’ ye can pu’ thos’ purdy lips of yers to good use,” He purred into Krogan’s ear, while Krogan simply growled deep in his throat. “Som’one as exotic a’ you gotta’ have qui’ th’ skills.” 

Krogan hissed, pushing the other away.

“Don’t touch me.” He snapped irritibly, pulling his drink to his lips with a deep frown on his face. 

That was when an entirely unwanted kiss was planted against Krogan’s neck, while the man once again entangled him in his arms. 

Krogan spit out his drink, and he stood, making the man fall to the ground with an undignified yelp. Everything went silent in the tavern, as Krogan turned his gaze to glare down at the man staring back at him angrily.

“So ye wanna play hard to get?” The man asked sharply, as he stood up, balling his fists. The other just barely reached Krogan’s chest. 

Krogan turned around, ready to leave, but that was when he was roughly grabbed by his wrist, and, before he could react, a sharp pain exploded in the side of his head.

He collapsed to the ground with a dull thud. 

_________________________

Krogan awoke with a soft, pained moan. His head throbbed painfully, as he slowly sat up, his eyes widening at the sound of chains rattling against the bedframe he was chained to.

“Are ye comfortable, lovely?” The voice rang out, and things slowly began to creep back into his head. 

“I said no!” Krogan hissed, shooting upright in his chains. Air rippled across his bare chest, as the blanket he was wrapped in felol down around his hips- he was naked.

The fat man stepped into the light, and he chuckled darkly. 

“Ain’t tha’ a shame,” He purred, moving closer to Krogan. 

The man struggled in his bindings, whimpering loudly.

“No-” he breathed. “No, please!” 

The man’s smile dug into his chest, as the covers were ripped away from his body. His chin was gently grasped, and Krogan froze. A glass of slightly cloudy water was lifted to his lips, and he was forced to drink it.

The man let go of him, and Krogan yanked his head away, angry that he hadn’t been able to spit the liquid at the man.

For now, the man slowly began to undress himself, as if teasing Krogan with his movements, telling him exactly what was going to happen to him once he was done.

However, while this was happening, Krogan was starting to feel… weird. His fingers were all tingly- same with his feet. Slowly, the tingling began spreading through his body, until he was absolutely buzzing.

His head was cloudy by the time the man crawled into bed next to him. 

Lips began to suckle at his neck. Krogan moans sharply, a heat quickly beginning to pool in his loins at the motion. 

The man’s slimy hands grasp at his hips, squeezing them, and running his fingers along his scars. Krogan makes no motion to react, except to gently thrust his hips up into the touch.

“Yer goregous,” The man breathed into his neck. A huge weight settled on his hips, and that’s when Krogan can feel something poking against his entrance. The man leans foreward, and then, Krogan’s cheeks are being spread by something entering him.

The friction lulls Krogan into a sense of wet, sopping heat, and he moaned loudly, shifting underneath the man’s weight.

The man digs his fingers into Krogan’s hips, the grip bruisingly tiight, and Krogan squirmed, digging his fingers into the pillows behind him with a loud moan. His own member is now erect, and the man gently begins to thrust inside of him. Krogan twisted his head around, gasping.

_________________________

Krogan is startled awake by the slamming of a boot against wood, and gentle, yet firm hands grasping at his shoulders not even a few minutes later. 

“Krogan!” The yell startled him out of his stupor, and Krogan blinked his eyes open hazily. Viggo’s blurred face swam in front of his eyes, and he moaned.

“Viggo?” the dark-skinned man breathed, his eyes fluttering.

“Krogan?” Viggo shakily lifted him into his arms, and Krogan’s head lolls to the side. He felt… woozy. His head was full of cotton, and, as he glanced over at the startled man laying on the floor, his eyes wide with fear, he found himself trapped in his own body, thrusting the air weakly, moaning.

Viggo’s grip shifted on him.

“Krogan, listen to me!” Krogan’s gaze filtered over to Viggo’s face. The man blinked slowly, giving his lover a dazed, drunken smile.

“I’m fine…” He slurred, reaching up to stroke at Viggo’s cheek, closing his eyes with a hum. Then, he goes limp.

Krogan shot awake with a gasp, his eyes glancing around his room wildly, as he blinked slowly. He hurt. Everything hurt. He looked down at his hips, which throbbed and complained loudly in anguish. Bruises were positioned on each hip, in the obvious shape of hands.

“Are you feeling better, dear?” Krogan is pulled into a hug by a pair of familiar, strong arms. Tears well in his eyes, while Viggo’s hands brush down his back, while the man hummed a gentle lullaby to him.

“You’re safe now.”

Krogan closed his eyes with a huff of pleasure, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his lips.


End file.
